Kao puuwai
by kyzen06
Summary: This Story picks up where Pono Hana left off. Gabe is now the FBI liaison to Five 0 and the team is tasked with taking down Kinman "Tommy" Tau. However Tau has aligned himself with very powerful allies and they all have a grudge against Five 0. Kono/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **No I don't own Hawaii Five 0 if I did I would be a much wealthier man. Hope you all enjoy the continuation of Kono & Gabe.

* * *

Kinman "Tommy" Tau sat sipping tea at the Jade Garden restaurant in Kowloon awaiting the arrival of his guests. _Necessity makes for some strange bedfellows_ he thought. Ten years ago this tenuous alliance would've been considered ludicrous, but yesterday's enemies were now todays allies. The two men he had been waiting for walked in. After being greeted by the hostess she showed them to their private room where Tau stood up to greet them.

"Welcome," replied Tau.

"Greetings Tau, I must say I never would have predicted this years ago," replied the new comer.

"Nor I," responded Tau.

"Let's get something straight here, I'm here to restore my family to it's former glory. After we've dealt with our mutual enemies we go our separate ways," said the other Gentleman.

Tau shook his head. _Ah the stupidity of youth,_ he thought.

"Rest assured Mr. Noshimuri once Five 0 has been dealt with we can all go back to our own separate little lives," replied Tau.

"Where are we on the start of our little operation?" asked the other man.

"I have a man inside Pearl Harbor who can inform us if the routes of the Navy's and Coast Guard's Patrol ships," declared Tau. "He will be able to create a small window to allow our narcotics subs to pass undetected."

"Excellent, very well gentlemen, a toast to our mutual endevours."

Tau looked into the eyes of Adam Noshimuri and Wo Fat he knew he couldn't trust either of these men, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend. At least for now their mutual hatred of Five 0 would be enough to unite them.

"To new alliances," said Tau, as he toasted the two men.

~Queue Five 0 Theme Song~

* * *

Kono looked up at the sleeping form of the man she loved. This was one of the rare times she woke up before Gabe, and she was planning to take advantage of it. He had gone nearly 24 hours without sleep. Now that he had transferred to the Honolulu FBI field Office and was assigned as the FBI liaison to Five 0; the Governor wanted to utilize his newest asset. Governor Denning had asked Gabe to raise the standard of training for Five 0 and HPD SWAT. Since Gabe was an Operator of the FBI HRT (Hostage Rescue Team) he had been tasked to certify both Five 0 and HPD SWAT in HRT tactics. Hawaii had become ground central for a variety of Big League organized crime and terrorists these past few years and the Governor wanted to make sure they were prepared to deal with them. With the help of McGarrett Gabe had developed a curriculum for the Honolulu SWAT team. The last 2 weeks Kono had barely seen her boyfriend, he had been up at dawn and wouldn't return till well after midnight.

Kono burrowed herself deeper into Gabe's side and smiled, thankful that the training for SWAT had finally finished. The Governor had given Gabe and the rest of Five 0 the weekend off before they too would be put through the grueling course. Right now however, all that was on Kono's mind was making the most of their time off by making sure Gabe didn't leave their bed.

Kono placed soft kisses on Gabe's chest, blazing a trail to his neck. Gabe moaned before replying sleepily, "Please don't let this be another dream."

Kono laughed sensually, "Open your eyes sexy, this is real."

Gabe blinked his eyes open and rolled over Kono peppering kisses on her eyes, face, and lips, "Thank God because if I had to go one more day without you I think I might've died."

"Come and get me," she said seductively.

Gabe eagerly showed Kono how much he had missed her these past few weeks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the McGarrett house, Steve and Cath were about to find themselves in a similar situation. When Steve had returned home after his morning run he had found a smiling Catherine waiting for him in his kitchen wearing nothing but her Navy Dress white blouse.

"How long is your leave for this time?" growled Steve as he attacked her lips.

"No leave. I've been reassigned to Pearl," she managed to say as Steve continued his assault on her, pinning her against the fridge.

Just as Steve was about to show her how happy he was about her new assignment , his phone began ringing.

"What?" growled Steve as he answered.

"Sorry to interrupt your weekend off Commander, but I have a situation that needs your attention," replied the Governor.

Steve blew out a frustrated breath before answering, "Right away sir."

"By the way," replied the Governor, "If you happen to know where Lt. Rollins is, bring her along. I've managed to pull some strings to get her reassigned to Pearle in order to have ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) assist in our search for Tommy Tau and his conspirators. The Triads activities have crossed the line into full blown terrorism and we'll need all hands on deck for this."

Steve glanced at Cath as he replied, "Yes sir. I'll gather her and the rest of Five 0 and meet you in your office in half an hour."

"Don't look so disappointed sailor," she replied with a wink. "Now that I'm stickin' around for a while we can catch up later."

"I'll start calling in the troops," said Steve.

* * *

"Hello?" answered Gabe breathlessly.

Steve could hear Kono cursing in the back ground and had to put in a lot of effort to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Steve.

"Sure you want me to answer that?" asked Gabe with a chuckle

"Tell Kono I'm sorry. Trust me when I say I had plans of my own that got put on the back burner, but when the Bat signal goes up..." said Steve.

"No worries Boss although if you want her not to hate you some Malasadas might go a long way to getting back on her good side."

"I'll pick some up on the way to the Governor's office."

"It's like my dad always said, BOHECA." replied Gabe.

Steve chuckled at the old DEVGRU motto, "Bend over here it comes again."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the last one. As always all constructive feedback is welcome, and thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later all of Five 0 was situated inside the Governor's office. Before he got down to why he had called in his task force the Governor dismissed his entire staff. Gabe and Steve shared a mutual look, they knew this was bad.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the reason I've called you all here on your well deserved and much needed day off is this," said the Governor Denning as he passed out a file to each of the team.

McGarret couldn't hide his shock when he opened the folder, staring back at him was a photo of Kinman "Tommy" Tau and Wo Fat.

"Where and When were these taken?" asked Steve.

"72 hours ago in Kowloon," replied the Governor. "NSA and ONI intercepted Sigint (Signal Intelligence: phone conversation and other electronic communications) that Wo Fat, Tau, and an unknown third party have gone into business together. From what they were able to learn they are making a play to be the only game in town both in CHina and Stateside for Human and Drug Trafficking. According to sources in the Chinese MSS (Ministry of State Security, their CIA) Tau, Wo Fat, and company have been ruthlessly eliminating any competition of rival factions in China and the U.S."

"We've tightened security with Homeland, the Navy and the Coast Guard all around the Island and along the California coast. How the hell have they been getting past our security measures?" asked Steve.

"We have a leak somewhere," answered the Governor. "This is a serious security breach people. For the first time since 9/11 all parties are playing nice and sharing intel and resources because we all know what's at stake here. Even the Chinese are being more helpful than usual, but somehow Tau and Wo fat have been able to smuggle in guns, drugs, and people into the U.S."

"If we have a leak then how can we trust any intel we've received?" asked Gabe. "How reliable is the source of this information?"

"It came straight from your father," replied Governor Denning.

Gabe couldn't hide his shock, "My Dad?!" Kono gripped his hand under the table as a show of support. She knew that it bothered Gabe that his father hadn't come out to see him and had barely spoken to him since his shooting. Now they knew why, Bobby Castillo had decided to go after the men trying to kill his son.

"Apparently he requested this assignment a few weeks after your shooting," replied the Governor.

Gabe filed away his concerns for his Dad to deal with later. They had ways to communicate with each other in case of emergency and Gabe intended to reach out, but now wasn't the time to dwell on the skewed relationship between him and his father.

"I've called you all here so you could be made aware of how serious the situation is. Two of the worlds most wanted have joined forces and they both have grudges against this team. You all need to prepare yourselves," said the Governor. "Agent Castillo, Commander McGarrett I suggest you two get your team up to speed ASAP because the stakes have gone up."

"No time like the present," said Gabe as he shared a look with Steve. The Navy SEAL nodded grim faced before replying, "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Welcome to CQB (Close Quarter Battle)," said Gabe. "All of you are a lot better trained than the average cop or SWAT officer, but this is like going from Highschool to College."

The entire team including Cath were inside an abandoned warehouse where Gabe and Steve had set up walls made of plywood and reinforced with stacked old tires to prevent bullets fragmenting and or ricocheting as they shot at walls themselves could be moved to reconfigure a room anyway they wanted. Also the warehouse contained a modified shooting range which was 25 yards long and 50 yards wide. Unlike a normal range that had hanging targets on conveyor belts this range had several pillars and half walls at varying distances. Steel target plates the size of an average head were controlled by a computer which used pneumatic air jacks to make them pop out and retract giving the shooter no more than a few seconds to acquire the target and shoot.

"So this is why you've been coming home so late," said Kono. She was impressed by the set up here. The Governor really wasn't kidding when he said he wanted his officers to be prepped for anything.

Over the next few weeks Gabe and Steve put the team plus Catherine through an intense course of Hostage Rescue & Counter Terrorism Tactics. They learned to clear a house first in pairs, then as a unit. They then went on to learning rappelling techniques and how to breach a building by using explosive entry. They learned how to use a diamond formation for dignitary protection details and precision driving. Gabe even taught Kono how to hotwire a car and use certain improvised explosives. Finally came the last training cycle; the Governor and the Chief of Police were present and the team wanted to show that the investment in their training had been worthwhile. Governor Denning, the Chief and some of his staff used the top floor of the warehouse to observe the team in action.

"So tell me Commander McGarrett is you team ready to go?" asked Denning.

"Gabe's gotten us up to speed sir. He even taught me a few new tricks; just sit back and enjoy the show," replied McGarrett.

Gabe along with Chin, Danny, Kono, and Catherine waited outside the warehouse. Inside HPD SWAT was setting up the room to make it as difficult on Five 0 as they could. In order to make it a real test Gabe insisted that they have no prior knowledge of the layout of the room. Several SWAT officers had volunteered to play the role of Hostages and were now positioned in various parts of the structure. The targets were mannequins propped with dummy weapons varying from handguns, SMG's, and even explosives. The teams object was to clear the room of hostiles, take no casualties and secure the area in less than three minutes.

"Guys we got this," said Gabe. "Remember slow is smooth,..."

"Smooth is fast, fast is lethal," groaned the rest of the team.

Gabe just chuckled to himself, "Alright crew let's do this."

They all stacked up behind Gabe and prepared to make entry. They double checked the weapons which were loaded with simunitions. The Governor had balked at the idea of using live ammo even though Gabe and Steve had assured them that the team was more than capable of using live fire for the demo.

Gabe lifted his fist then extended two fingers pointing to the other side of the door. Danny and Catherine moved to the other side of the doorway where Danny placed a small door knob breaching charge. They all backed away from the door and on Gabe's nod Danny blew the charge. Speed, surprise, and violence of action was the only way to describe what happened next. The team burst through the door firing A-box shots on every target flawlessly (Two to the body one to the head.) Within seconds all targets in the first room were secure and all unarmed persons were restrained (No way to really tell good guys from bad so everybody gets cuffed in hostage rescue). The rest of the rooms went down in similar fashion, suing flashbangs as a diversion the team neutralized all targets with Kono taking the final kill shot on the so called bomber before he could detonate. Total time 2:23.

"Impressive," said the Governor wide eyed.

"But can they make a shot when it counts?" asked the Chief with a sniff of disdain. "Firing simunitions is one thing but can they make a critical 5% shot if someones life is on the line?" (Five percent shot is a SWAT team members worst nightmare. It's where a gunman has taken a hostage and is shielding themselves with the hostage so barely any part of their body poses a viable target. That's why it's called a 5% shot because usually only 5% of their body is showing).

Gabe overheard the Chiefs comment on over their radios and nearly growled in frustration. The Chief had been against this program from the beginning. He believed that the training his department already provided was sufficient to handle anything, but if the moron wanted proof he'd get it.

"CHief why don't you join us down here and we'll show you how well we can shoot," Gabe said.

"I know you and McGarrett can make that kind of shot Agent Castillo, but the point of this little summer school was to see if you could take officers and make them as good as you two," the Chief sneered.

"Watch and see," replied Gabe. "Kono come with me."

Gabe picked the custom made Springfield 1911 he had bought for Kono and walked over to the shooting range. He motioned for the observers to follow him and handed the gun to Kono. He then walked downrange and placed himself directly in front of a steel silhouette target that was 10 yards away and moved a few inches to his right. The only portion of the target visible behind him was the equivalent of someones left eye and part of their forehead. Gabe calmly crossed his arms in front of Kono and said, "Shoot the Target."

"What?" she asked horrified.

"Shoot the target," he repeated.

Kono shook her head and out of the corner of his eye Gabe caught the Police Chief's smug look. He ignored the moron and looked straight at Kono.

"Babe you got this. Now shoot just like I taught you."

Kono still hesitated she was terrified of making a mistake and possibly killing the man she loved, but Gabe stood at the other end of the firing lane looking calmly back at her.

_He is absolutely insane_ she thought.

"Officer Kalakua," yelled Gabe. "A suspect has just taken your teammate hostage. He will not be reasoned with, he intends to kill me. Take the shot NOW!"

Kono raised her gun, but still looked nervous.

"I trust you with my life," said Gabe.

Kono steadied her breathing just like she'd been taught and pulled the trigger in one smooth motion. PING! The steel target fell over and Gabe shot the Chief a smug grin of his own.

"I've taken the officer with the least amount of experience and trained her to a level of marksmanship that not even your most senior tactical officer can do. I'd say this little experiment is a success," Gabe gloated.

"I agree Agent Castillo. I'd like to put more special police units through this course. After you've trained up all the SWAT teams. I'd like you and Mcgarret to develop a course for the Narcotics division," said the Governor.

"Yes sir," replied Steve.

Gabe made his way over to Kono who was still a little shakey and tilted her chin up for kiss. "There was never a doubt in my mind gorgeous," he replied.

Kono just hugged him tightly, glad that the test was over and prayed she'd never have to do something like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men squared off on each other assuming a fighting stance. Gabe, standing in a southpaw stance kept his guard slightly higher than a typical boxer and moved his hands around slightly to help disguise any attacking motions. His opponent stood in a classic boxers stance, left side forward, right hand guarding his chin, his lead left hand floating slightly in front of his left shoulder. Both men circled each other warily, looking for openings in the other's defense. Gabe smiled at his opponent and winked at him causing the other man to lunge forward in anger. Gabe saw the man's left jab come flying straight for his nose. Gabe brought his right hand up to cup the top of his head. In this position he used his right forearm and elbow to block and redirect the man's punch. Using his left hand to sweep the punch down and away Gabe extended his right hand out to grab his opponent by the neck, bringing him in close to smash his left elbow into the mans face. His opponent stumbled back off balanced by the blow allowing Gabe to follow up with a left roundhouse kick to his lead leg. The man instantly lost his footing and dropped to one knee. Continuing to press the attack Gabe lashed out with a right side kick to the man's chest knocking him flat on his back.

Gabe dropped his guard and trotted over to the man who lay gasping for air after having the wind knocked out of him, "Lift your arms above your head Officer Lee." Gabe helped the man into a sitting position as he addressed the rest of his class, "Don't lose your cool in a fight, your job is to make the other guy lose his. When you let your anger get the better of you, you get sloppy and reckless."

Gabe helped officer Lee to his feet, "All right people class is over for today see you guys next week."

As the class of Officers cleared out of the Five 0 gym Gabe began gathering his equipment. Another request of the Governor was for Gabe to teach hand to hand combat and arrest tactics to HPD. So once a week Gabe held classes for HPD and Local FBI at Five 0 Headquarters. The Governor's constant request were getting tedious, add in the fact that they still had no clue as to the whereabouts of Wo Fat and Tommy Tau and Gabe was reaching his breaking point.

Kono and Chin were standing in the corner as Gabe finished collecting his gear.

" Gotta say kid, you were pretty vicious to Mike Lee there," said Chin.

"Guy had it coming. The asshole had the nerve to ask me if Kono was as good a lay as he'd heard about," replied Gabe.

"In that case you were too gentle with him," growled Chin.

Kono had unfortunately grown accustomed to this type of attitude. After her stint with helping Fryer her reputation in HPD became tarnished. Dating a known Yakuza had been the nail in the coffin however. She knew most of the cops in HPD thought she was dirty, but for one of them to openly insult her to her boyfriend made her want to hurt someone.

Gabe leaned in to kiss the frown off her face, "Don't worry babe, anyone who knows you knows that your a great cop."

Gabe wrapped his arm around Kono's shoulders and pulled her close as they all walked out of the Gym.

"I've gotta ask you brah, What the hell fighting style do you use? I've never seen anything like it," asked Chin.

Gabe smiled as he answered, "It's blend of Mixed martial arts my Dad taught me and a style called Keysi that I picked up in Spain."

"When were you in Spain and what is Keysi?" asked Kono.

"Semester abroad, I was 20 at the time and I thought I was invincible. My dad was a Navy SEAL who taught me how to fight. Plus I had a few wins as a pro MMA fighter, mix all that together with my ego back then and I swore I was bullet proof," chuckled Gabe.

"Oh this is going to be a good one," smiled Kono as they entered the elevator to take them up to the command floor.

"You want the long version or the short one?" asked Gabe.

"Whichever one is more embarrassing," Kono teased.

Gabe just smiled and shook his head," As I was saying I thought I was a badass. One night I end up in this bar in Seville and some local gets pissed at me for apparently talking to his wife. After a few insults back and forth I dare the guy to start something. He takes a swing and I crush him. I give the guy no chance and rough him up pretty good. So there I am feeling good about myself when one of the bouncers asks me to leave. I politely tell him to go screw himself and if he wants me to leave he'll have to make me. We square off and all of a sudden he comes at me with this style I'd never seen before. It shocked me because after training with my Dad and my uncles I thought I'd seen it all, but this guy puts his hands on his head and starts using his forearms and elbows to block all my punches and drive me into the bar. He then proceeds to beat the living hell out of me and drag my sorry ass out into the street."

"Got a taste of humble pie brah," laughed Chin.

Gabe smiled at the memory and continued the story, "So the next night I went back to talk to the guy again..."

"Wait you went back for more?" asked Kono

"No I didn't want a rematch I wanted to know where he learned to fight like that. He picked me apart like I was some rank amateur and even though I had an ego at the time I still recognized talent when I saw it. I had to learn that style, so I went back every night for a week apologizing to him and hounding him to teach me. His name was Justo Dieguez and he called his style Keysi Fighting Method which means 'from the heart.' Eventually we became friends and he taught me KFM. He was about as much an influence on my fighting style as my Dad was. Justo taught me that all great martial arts have to forge their own way so after I learned from him and I returned stateside from my semester abroad I started developing my own style based off of KFM and the Hybrid Fighting style my dad taught me."

Kono shook her head and smiled. She was always learning something new about Gabe, " Could you teach me? That style you came up with looks pretty effective"

"Sure Babe, I'd love to spar with you," said Gabe as he leered at her suggestively.

Chin just shook his head in mild disgust as Kono leaned up on her toes to kiss Gabe.

The trio entered the command center to be confronted by a grim faced McGarrett.

"We've got a problem," said McGarrett.

"What's up Top," asked Gabe.

"The MSS has a lead on Wo Fat and Tommy Tau. They've been spotted in Victoria City Hong Kong and intel suggests they're there to wipe out one of the last remaining Triad groups not under their control," replied McGarrett.

"Ok so what's the problem?" asked Kono. "Shouldn't DEVGRU or DELTA or somebody be able to get there in time to help apprehend them?"

"The problem is the Chinese are reneging on the deal to let us assist in the takedown. They are refusing to allow any U.S. military presence inside their borders and they claim that regular law enforcement would just get in the way of a military operation," said Steve

"Damn it! Both Tau and Wo Fat are familiar with Chinese military tactics. They'll see the MSS coming from a mile away and if we don't get them now they'll slip away again. Just like their mysterious financier."

"Which is why Agent Castillo the State Dept. has insisted that you be allowed to tag along with the MSS," replied a man in a suit.

The whole of Five 0 turned to stare at a tall balding man in a dark suit as he strode into their office.

"What are you doing here Granger?" asked Gabe.

"I was ordered to fly out here from L.A. by both the Sec Def (Secretary of Defense) and the U.S. Attorney General to get you on a plane to Hong Kong to assist in the capture and interrogation of Wo Fat and Kinman Tau," replied Deputy Director of NCIS Owen Granger.

"Why the hell would they send you?" asked Gabe.

"The Secretary of Defense felt that with our past working relationship I would be able to convince you to volunteer for this mission."

"The Sec Def and the AG are out of their minds if they think I'm gonna trust you after what happened last time," growled Gabe.

"Water under the bridge Agent Castillo," replied Granger.

"I need some air," said Gabe as he cleared the room.

Kono made a move to go after him but she was blocked by Granger.

"Get out of my way," said Kono.

"How much do you know about Gabriel Castillo Officer Kalakaua? How much do any of you know about your new teammate?" asked Granger.

"I know that he doesn't care much for you and right now nethier do I now move," said Kono.

"You're staying right here and your all going to help me convince Agent Castillo to take this mission."

"And why the hell would we do that?" asked Steve.

"Because he's the only person the Chinese would sign off on to go on this op," replied Granger.

"Why only him?" asked Steve.

"Because of DST Mcgarrett," replied Granger.

The rest of the team turned to see the look of shock on their commander's face.

"Gabe was part of DST?!" asked McGarrett.

"What the hell is DST?" asked Danny.

"That information is classified Det. Williams," said Granger.

"Then I guess we can't help you," replied McGarrett.

Owen Granger sighed as he looked at the members of Five 0. They were closing ranks to protect one of their own and he knew without their help there was no way he would get Castillo's assistance.

"The Divison for Specialized Tactics (DST) was a group of individuals from various federal law enforcement agencies and Spec Ops units. It was the brain child of the Sec Def and the AG to combine Law enforcement personal who had specialized training with military Spec ops Units in order to hunt down high level terrorists and criminals. With both military and federal agents as part of the team any persons captured and or apprehended couldn't hide behind either domestic or international laws to avoid prosecution or extredition. This group because of its special make up and mandate could hunt high level threats to National security anywhere in the world they tried to hide."

" And Gabe was a member of this group?" asked Kono

" Yes," answered Granger. "DST was compromised entirely of agents and operators who either had Spec Ops training or were currently serving in a spec ops unit, except for Agent Castillo. In fact he is the only person ever to complete not only the training and selection of a domestic law enforcement special tactics unit; he's also the only civilian to under go and complete Delta Force's selection and training program," explained Granger.

"Which is why the Chinese are willing to let him tag along," guessed Chin. "Becuase he's got high level military training without any official ties to the military."

Granger nodded, "Now you see why the State Dept. is so eager for him to accept the mission."

"Wait a minute, you expect Gabe to take on what very well could be considered a classified black op, in a country we have almost zero presence in, alone with no one to back him up except a foreign military unit that doesn't have to answer to our government?!" asked Kono.

"Yes," replied Granger.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been so long since my last update but work has been keeping me busy. I'll try to update more regularly and thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note 2: **

Shout out to Grandmaster Darkstorm who continues to inspire my writing. Check him out guys he's one of my favorite authors

**Author's Note 3:**

KFM or Keysi Fighting Method is a martial art developed strictly for the street. Check out youtube for a demonstration of this highly effective martial art that I've recently begun training in.

Also since my martial arts background influences my description of fight scenes I've listed the martial arts that I have expirience in so it might be easier to picture the fights in your head. =)

Filipino Kali, Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiujitsu


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : ** Back in the saddle again boys and girls =) Been a long time and to all my readers I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but life has been crazy lately. Thanks for stikcing with me here goes...

* * *

"If you want our help Granger then I suggest you lay your cards on the table because I'm not about to let one of my people go anywhere with you after seeing that kind of reaction," said McGarrett.

Owen Granger's face hardened, "You know DST is classified McGarrett, you were a member as well. I can't discuss this with them."

"Then I guess you're out of luck Granger," replied Steve.

Granger sighed, "Alright look I'll give you an overview about DST and Gabe's involvement so you'll have the bigger picture as to why Castillo has no choice but to take this mission. The concept of DST came about after the NSA developed an experimental exercise called Dark Winter. After 9/11 we wanted to see how vunerable we really were to a terrorist attack so the NSA developed a scenario where a terrorist organization used anthrax to contaminate our money and placed said money into atm's in the largest cities in the US on Black Friday. Cities like New York, Miami, L.A., Chicago; anyway what they couldn't preditc was how effective this strategy was. The exercise concluded that after a few weeks 50% of the population in those cities would be infected. After a few months it would be 50% of the U.S., and in less than 8 months 75% of the country would be dead or dying."

The members of Five 0 stood in stunned silence.

"How could something like that be possible?" asked Kono.

"Think about it cuz, Black Friday is basically a retail free for all. Everyone trying to buy Christmas presents on sale. That makes for thousands of potential vectors for whatever virus they can plant on the money," replied Chin.

"Wait a minute," yelled Danny. "You mean to tell me that the government knows this kind of threat is out there and they don't inform the public?"

"And what could we tell them Detective Williams? Don't go shopping don't touch something we all come in contact with on a daily basis. The economy would collapse in a matter of days," repleid Granger. "It wasn't long afterward the Sec Def and AG knew that something had to be done. We couldn't just sit back and let something like this happen so they formed the Division to actively hunt major terrorist threats before they could become too organized and attack the U.S."

"DST was divided into two Task Forces, Stingray & K-Bar." said Granger. "TF Sting Ray was compromised of Operators who were currently or had been Naval Spec Warfare and Marine FORECON. TF K-Bar was compromised of the Army's Special Forces Green Beret's, Rangers, and Delta Force."

"For Operational Security the members of each of the Task Forces were unaware of each other. At the time we began Project Dark Winter the FBI had concluded that our government may have been infiltrated by various Terrorist Organizations and or Cartel Netwoprks. Probably using bribes to acquire classified info, So the only people who knew the enrirety of the mission and personell of DST were the AG, Sec Def, and JSOC Commander (Joint Special Operations Command)," explained Granger.

"So that's why you didn't know Gabe was part of the same outfit as you boss?" asked Kono.

McGarrett nodded quietly as Granger continued.

"TF Stingray because it was made up of maritme operators usually conducted maritime missions and direct action missions. Things like ship takedowns, anti piracy, and snatch and grab missions on HVT's (High Value TArgets). These type of missions are what SEALs and Recon marines do everyday, but now the impact of their missions was much more intense. Stingray was set up like a Seal Squadron with Various Platoons of 16-20 operators commanded by two Officers. McGarrett and his platoon was working for DST when they snatched Hess' little brother."

Everyone looked at Steve, but he continued to stare down Granger.

"TF K-Bar," Granger continued, "Was set up like an Army Special Forces A-Team. The Team consisted of 12 men two of each specialty: a Weapons Sgt, Medical Sgt, explosives/engineer Sgt., Intel Sgt., Communications Sgt. and Two Team Leaders. TF K-Bar had various A-Teams at their disposal and their misions were, direct action, Snatch & Grab HVT's, recon, & Unconventional Warfare."

"The rest I get, but what is Unconventional Warefare?" asked Kono.

It was Steve who answered, "UW misisons are also called FID (Foreign Internal Defense) while all SPecial Operations teams do these type of missions it's the Green berets that excel at them. They were created in Vietnam for these type of missions specifically and all SF (Special Forces) soldiers are multi lingual and have extensive cultural training. It allows them to train up resistance fighters made up of locals to fight off a common enemy."

"What does all this have to do with Gabe?" asked Kono impatiently.

"I'm getting to that Officer Kalakua. Castillo's boss at HRT Sam Hogan was recruited for TF K-Bar because he was former Delta. Hogan requested that Gabe be recruited as well. At the time no knew why an outstanding Former Delta Team Leader wanted to recruit an unknown, and untried operator when he clearly wasn't qualified on paper, but after the Wheeler fiasco now I think Hogan wanted to keep Castillo close because he knew someone in HRT was dirty and wanted Castillo out of the way," replied Granger.

"So that's how Gabe got in even though he wasn't military," said Steve.

"Yes," answered Granger. "Colonel Bradford the commander of Delta Force and TF K-Bar initially refused to allow a civilian to join seasoned delta and army special operators, but Hogan convinced him to allow Castillo to participate in the upcoming selection course for Delta. Bradford didn't think a civilian would pass so he agreed."

"And Gabe passed," said Kono pride evident in her voice.

"With flying colors," replied Granger. "It was evident that all the training he's recieved from his father and all his HRT training prepared him for Delta Selection. Gabriel Castillo not only passed delta selection but the various doctors and psychologist claimed he was the most viable candidate in the last 15 years."

"How in the hell would they measure that?" asked Danny.

"Because Officer Williams part of Delta selection is to put you through what some call the most grueling physical torment the US Government can dreamup while testing your intelligence while your tired, hungry and have been without sleep. Delta doesn't just test if you're tough. They want to know can you think clearly while you're in physical agony. Can you solve a complex problem while you've had no sleep for nearly a week. According to his test results Agent Castillo is a high level Lateral thinker just like his father," said Granger. "According to his file he was able, even while exhasuted and hungry to come up with creative solutions to every problem the Head Shrinkers at Delta threw at him. He even came up with solutions they themselves hadn't thought of. After that Colonel Bradford was eager to get him on TF K-bar. Rumor has it that Bradford was willing to give him a spot in Delta immediately if he enlisted."

"That's all fine and good, but what I want to know is why the hell Gabe wants to tear you apart." replied Danny

The rest of Five 0 nodded their agreement.

"Look my past with Castillo is not important ok. Intelligence reports claim that Tau and Wo Fat have aquired the Black winter file."

"What?!" roared Steve. "How the hell is that possible?!"

"We don't know, but we believe that they themselves have no intention of executing Black Winter, but according to reports we've recieved from Roberto Castillo who is currently in China we think they plan to sell the file to the highest bidder," said Granger.

"Wait Gabe's father is the one who brought us this intel?" asked Kono.

Granger nodded then turned to Steve, "The Chinese government has no clue what Black Winter is, but they know we want it back. They are allowing Agent Castillo to accompany their team as a sign of good faith, but htey are adament about having zero US military presence in their borders. He is the only one they will allow in because somehow his involvement in DST was leaked to them. We need someone from the US to get that file back and make sure the Chinese don't get their hands on it."

"Alright," said Steve reluctantly. "The stakes are high so I'll convince Gabe to go with you."

"NO!" yelled Kono.

"Cuz we have to we can't let..." Chin tried to explain.

"I don't care! I'm not about to let the man I love head off on some suicide mission with some brainless paper pusher as back up. I want to know what the hell happened between you and Gabe," replied Kono

Granger breathed out a sigh as he began to explain...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Next Chapter We find out Gabe's and Grangers rocky history. Thanks for reading, btw shout out to Grand Master Darkstorm and his new story Coldest Knight Helluva good read. I'll try to post more regularly now that my schedule is somewhat normal. I've been getting ready for the Police Academy so I haven't had much free time to even spend with my wife let alone write, but thanks to everybody who's read so far and stuck with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Time to find out a bit about Gabes past as wells as his final mission for DST =)

BTW: Italics is someone's thoughts

* * *

Gabe was livid, _I can't believe those assholes in D.C. thought that I would place my life in Granger's Hands again. It's because of him Mac, Stitch, Wiley, and Tank are dead. Four good men that I lead into the slaughter because of Granger!_

Gabe climbed into his Mustang and squeeled away from headquarters. He needed some space to deal with this. He knew that someday all this would come back to haunt him, but he had foolishly believed that leaving the Division would place those memories in the past where they belonged. He should've known better, because no matter how fast or far you run your past always catches up to you.

Unbidden memories assaulted him as he drove.

**Flash Back**

"Boxer! I need to see you in my office," yelled Sam Hogan. _This new unit is a great opportunity and the kid needs something to focus on. He's been off ever since he stopped seeing that girl from DSS (Diplomatic Security Service) Elianna something. I warned him she was looking for the BBD (Bigger Better Deal), but somethings have to be learned through experience. Before Monk was reassigned for that extended tour of duty he came to me and told me Gabe was really struggling. It's a good thing the kid's so good or I would've been force to bench him pending a psych eval, which would give Wheeler the excuse to boot him off the team. There's something fishy about Wheeler and his problem with Castillo, but with this new assignment looming I don't have time to get into it. Besides everyone on the team knows he originally joined HRT to find out what happened to TJ. He thinks it was an inside job and even though I don't like it I've got to agree. I need to look out for the kid as a favor to Bobby, but if his Dad found out I recruited him for some new dangerous task force he might end up killing me himself._

"You wanted to see me top?" asked Gabe.

"Yeah Kid close the door and have a seat."

"Why does it feel like I've been called to the principle's office," joked Gabe.

"Not gonna beat around the bush kid, I've got an opportunity for ya."

Gabe gave his team leader a wary look.

"What kind of opportunity?"

"There's a new unit being formed right now and I've been asked to be one of it's leaders. I want know if you want to go with me?"

"Leave HRT?!" asked Gabe. "Top I don't know..."

"Listen Kid I can't give you much info about the unit,but I can tell you that it's the real deal. We'd be tasked with taking down a lot of bad people and we'd deal with minimal red tape. It's a chance to do some real good and ... I need you kid I don't know who they're gonna assign me and I need a number two I can trust."

"But Top there are plenty of other guys on the team with more expirience..."

"You're the best I got kid and besides I've been training you since you were a NOT Head (HRT Training School is called New Operator Training School and the candidates are nicknamed NOT Heads) I know I can count on you when the shit hits the fan. Do you have anything tying you here?"

Gabe sat in silence remembering Elianna's words saying she needed a man with more ambition as she packed her things and informed him she had taken a position with Diplomatic Corps in Europe.

"I've got nothing tying me here Top, you need me you got me," replied Gabe. "This outfit is some kind of Counter Terrorism thing isn't it?"

Hogan smiled, "Guess Monk spilled the beans even when he wasn't supposed to."

"We're partners Top no secrets, so will he be working with us?"

"I don't think so. A lot of this is hush hush and they're going around recruiting guys with Spec Ops expirience to work in separate outfits."

"So why do you want me? I've never been Spec Ops," asked Gabe.

"Because kid between me and your dad we trained you to be the best. You've got just as much skill as any guy in Delta I've ever worked with."

"A compliment Top?"

"Shut up Kid," joked Hogan. "So can I count on you?"

"I got you six," replied Gabe.

* * *

Gabe smirked to himself as he remembered that fateful conversation. _If I knew then what I know now would I have signed up?_ Continuing to drive to try and clear his head Gabe thought back to his time in Delta Selection.

**Flashback**

Gabe sat outside of the office of Colonel William Bradford as his team leader was inside trying to convince the stubborn ass to allow Gabe to join DST. _Who comes up with the name for these things anyway Tom Clancy?_

Gabe continued to eavesdrop on the conversation inside.

"There's no way in hell it's happening Sam. I'm not about to let some snot nosed Kid looking to play G.I. Joe onto the team!" yelled Bradford.

"Hey he's not some wet behind the ears newbie out of Quantico, he's HRT," replied Hogan. "I've trained him myself and he can shoot, move, and communicate was well as any shooter you've got at the Barn (Delta Base Nickname)."

"Bullshit!" responded Bradford. "I don't care who his Daddy is and neither is any Crow (Delta slang for a terrorist) you're gonna run across. He may be a good shooter, but this unit is also gonna be expected to deploy as a military unit overseas and he doesn't have that expirience. I'm not about to jeopardize the safety of this team with some boy who's trying to step out of his father's shadow by playing soldier. "

"Fine!" yelled Sam. "Then put him through selection."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me," asked the Colonel.

"I'm dead serious. This kid will make it, I garuntee that and besides the teams not fully formed yet anyway. We've got 6 months before we're fully operational. That's enough tim to put him through Relook and OTC (Delta Operator Training Course)."

"You want to put a civilian through Relook?!" asked Bradford incredulous.

Relook was a Selection course developed for Operators who had quit or been forced out of Delta. If you left the Unit on bad terms you were PNG'ed (Persona Non Grata) and treated like you had the plague, but if you wanted back in the Unit a select few had warranted what had been dubbed a Relook. Unlike regular selection Relook was completely at the discretion of the Training Cadre and Unit Psychologists. Regular Selection was like a kick in the nuts but at least it was regulated. the standards were hard but if you passed you were in. Relook practically gave the instructors carte blanch to do everything except kill or maim you. It was designed for people who had been Delta already and were seasoned operators.

"You sure you want to put him through that Sam?" asked Bradford.

"He'll make through trust me."

"Alright, I'll get him squared away, but don't leave town. I doubt the kid will last the rest of the day till next muster let alone the full three weeks."

"We'll see," smirked Hogan.

* * *

Gabe was dropped off in the barracks after Hogan's and Bradfords conversation. He'd been issued sanitized ACU's (Army combat uniform with no insignia) and given a bunk. After chow he was told to be ready for the worst day of his life. Little did he know that they hadn't been exaggerating.

At 2am Gabe was ambushed and hauled from bed by several hooded men. While he put up quite a struggle they had overwhelmed him and zip tied his hands behind his back and placed a bag over his head. He had manged to break one of his attackers nose judging by the man's cursing, but now they made him pay for that by beating him. After the torment was done Gabe struggled to his knees and tried to catch his breath in the cold north carolina air.

"Welcome to Relook bitch," said a man behind him. Gabe recognized the voice as belonging to the man he had injured. "This ain't Call of Duty punk. A soft ass slob like you has no business in DST and we're here to make sure you don't get into the Division."

Gabe felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head and went still.

"There's no back up out in the field. If you screw up in the Stan these are the consequences. We're not playing cops and robbers. Welcome to the real Counter Terrorism," replied his captor as Gabe heard him pull the trigger.

Immediately pain exploded in Gabe's head as he fell forward. Instinctively he turned his head so not to break his nose as he fell to the ground.

"Be glad these are simunitions punk or you'd be dead. Well now that the intro is done let's get this party started."

What followed was three weeks of no win scenarios and war games mostly involving Gabe performing escape and evade. The one time he got caught Gabe was subject to simulated torture and water boarding for two days. Needless to say that was the last time he allowed himself to be caught. The Unit cadre pushed him well past what he thought his limits were physically and the Unit Psychs seemed to delight in giving him near impossible missions to accomplish while he attempted to evade seasoned Delta Operators. By the end of it all Gabe had developed a bacterial lung infection from sleeping outdoors in the cold, usually wet and without a fire, but he had impressed both the Cadre and the Psychologists.

When Sam Hogan returned three weeks later to pick Gabe up he wasn't surprised that he was told to stop by the base hospital. However he hadn't been prepared for the sight that greeted him. Gabe was hooked up to several different monitors and looked like he had lost 40 lbs.

"What the hell did you guys do to him?!" asked Sam.

"Too much," replied Bradford. He had met Sam at the hospital knowing how furious the man would be at Gabe's condition. "Some of the boys may have gone overboard because you brought him in to be your number two over them."

Sam shook his head in disgust

"You know we've got the best doctors the army has here and they say they'll have him up and about in a week. We'll start him at the language school first to let him recover then get him over to airborne and Free fall school," said the Colonel.

Sam stared at his former commander with barely checked fury before replying, "He's already a certified combat diver. He went through the Marine course as part of HRT."

"Good then after jump school we get him a bit more Counter Surveillance training and get him caught up on how to use our toys. After that he can join up with you and the rest of the team and start training with them."

Sam nodded and turned to go back into Gabe's room.

"Sam I know you don't approve of how we handled things but I had to know that this kid could lead my men."

Sam didn't turn to look at his former CO, he just nodded and entered Gabe's room.

After another 6 months of further training in languages, airborne insertion, and spy tradecraft Gabe was given the temporary rank of Chief Warrant officer and made Second in command of TF K-Bar's Operational Detachment Alpha 91, call sign 'The Roughnecks'.

What followed was a whirlwind 13 months of fighting, tracking and apprehending HVT's in a variety of Terrorist and organized crime syndicates. Gabe traveled to the middle east, Israel, Dubai, Europe, Vietnam, Korea, El salvador, Mexico, and even back to the U.S. The division was charged to find and neutralize enemies of the U.S. and that is just what the Roughnecks did until that fateful mission in Pakistan.

* * *

"Enough stalling Granger,I want to know why Gabe doesn't trust you," said Kono

"That's Deputy Director Granger Officer."

Kono continued to look at him with barely leashed outrage.

"Alright," sighed Granger. "What I am telling you is classified."

"Which means you can lie to us we'll just have to believe you because we can't corroborate your story," said Danny.

"McGarrett can corroborate my story Det. Williams, he was there for the beginning of it."

All eyes turned toward Steve. "What are you talking about?" asked the SEAL.

"It all started in Sierra Leone," replied Granger.

"The Prophet," whispered McGarrett.

"WHo is the prophet?" asked Chin.

"The prophet is a code name given to a former CIA operative who turned on us. He was born David Reese, but after converting and joining AQAP (Al Queda in the Arabian Peninsula) he became Daoud al Amriki or David the American. McGarrett and his Outlaw Platoon were in Somalia conducting Anti Piracy missions so they were tasked to take him out." replied Granger.

"He was a former SEAL," replied Steve. "The JSOC commander was giving us first crack at him."

"Why were you there?" Kono asked Granger.

"I had been investigating him for NCIS after his attacks on US naval bases in Spain. I was given operational command of Mcgarrets Outlaw Platoon, but when we arrived and fight our way to the camp we had missed him by two hours." said Granger.

"After that me and the Outlaws were tasked to capture Anton Hess. You guys know the rest of that story with me, him and Victor. It's on you Granger," replied Steve.

"The higher ups were furious that we didn't catch The Prophet, but I got another shot at him 2 months later. We heard he was in Pakistan recruiting and training soldiers in the FATAs (Federally Assisted Tribal Areas). TF K-Bar had a team in the area," said Granger.

"Gabe's team," whispered Kono.

"Yes, the Roughnecks were deployed and they managed to track down al Amriki to a local village. We had anticipated 60-70 enemy soldiers in thevillage according to satellite feeds of the area, but we were wrong there over 200. The Roughnecks were quickly overwhelmed and the decision was made to call in air support,"satiated Granger.

"Wait a minute they called in an air strike with their own men still in the village?!" asked Kono.

"al Amriki presented an unparalleled danger to the US we had to eliminate him at all costs," replied Granger.

"You guys are some piece of work. No wonder the kid doesn't trust you," said Chin.

"I'm sure you read about those naval base attacks officer. Well Dark Winter will make that look like nothing." said Granger.

"Well how the hell did they get it in the first place?" asked Danny.

"A former NSA analyst named Daniel Reddy, we apprehended him and sent him to Gitmo, but he claims not to know who paid him. He couldn't take a hard copy of the file so he emailed it to his client. He gave us the email address and we were able to track it to Japan, but the trail ends there. We have no idea who stole it or how Tau and Wo Fat got their hands on it," said Granger.

"Where the hell did Wo Fat and Tau get the money to finance this little triad war they got going on?" asked McGarrett. "Let alone pay for the equipment and know how to stump the NSA, CIA, and Homeland security tracking down Dark Winter."

"You've all suspected that they were behind the drug heist a few months ago, well our intel confirms that," answered Granger.

"Thanks for sharing that now," deadpanned Danny.

"The key to all of this is the mystery man who's become their financial backer," said Granger. "My instincts say he's in China as well and we need Castillo to go there retrieve Dark Winter and find out who he is."

Kono had heard enough she was leaving.

"Kono where are you going?" asked Steve.

"To find Gabe," she replied. " He's leaving something out," she said pointing an accusing finger at Granger. "and I want to know what it is."

She stormed out of HQ, she needed to talk to Gabe and make sure he was ok. It was time to find out the whole story.

* * *

**Author's note**_ I had to update again after i got some complaints for taking so long and then writing such a short chapter LOL. Props to my bud Grand Master Darkstorm for figuring out where i was going with the story before anybody else. You gotta knock before you get inside my brain :P. If you recognize a scene there when Gabe's in the Hospital that i borrowed from a show on CBS Then you've got great taste in TV. Till next time people thanks for reading._

_P.S. I had to type this up on my iPad Becuase my laptop is being fixed so i apologize for all the spelling/grammar errors. Typing on an ipad is a bitch. __How's that for dedication. I'm pretty impressed with myself lol. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Time to finish up Gabe's time in DST and for him to come clean about some things in his past

* * *

Kono found Gabe sitting in one of their lounge chairs on the deck at the house. Kono paused in the doorway to the backyard to just look at him. Even from several feet away she could feel the tension radiating off him. He was wearing black athletic shorts and a white tank top; both were drenched in sweat probably from a run on the beach. Gabe always used physical activity to calm himself whenever his past reared it's ugly head. The fact that he hadn't noticed her arrival told Kono how much this situation with Granger bothered him. Usually Gabe was always hyper alert about his surroundings; in fact the only time he seemed to let his guard down was when they made love. Kono chuckled to herself as she remembered the time his mother Joanna had walked in on them. Kono was extremely embarrassed to be caught like that and berated him for not hearing his mother knock, but Gabe said he hadn't heard her and blamed her "skills" for his distraction.

Shaking the pleasant memory away in order to deal with the here and now Kono walked onto the deck. Gabe finally noticed her approach and looked over his shoulder at her as she walked towards him. Kono sat behind Gabe on the lounge chair and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him take a deep breath as he prepared to open up to her. He had told her before how he appreciated that she never pushed him to talk,she just patiently and stubbornly waited til he gathered his thoughts.

"So did Granger give you the details of my time playing G.I. Joe?" asked Gabe.

"I hardly think that being second in command to a high profile Joint Task Force Counter Terrorism Unit is something you played at," she responded.

"Not gonna let me joke my way out of this one are you?"

"Nope," responded Kono as she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

"So how much do you know?" asked Gabe.

"We know that you and the roughnecks were tasked to bring in the Prophet, and intel got the enemy troop strength wrong. Granger said you guys were being overrun and an airstrike was called in," responded Kono. "I'm pretty sure he left some important details out though."

"He damn well did," growled Gabe.

Kono felt the tension in him rachet up again, "Tell me, I'm here for you babe."

"I'm scared it'll change how you see me," said Gabe in such a soft voice she barely heard him over the sound of the waves.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that," said Kono with conviction.

Gabe took another deep breath before beginning his tale, "The reason the Roughnecks were even in Pakistan at the time was because one of our teammates was wounded while we were helping a D.E.A. FAST (Foreign-deployed Advisory and Support Teams) unit take out a local drug lord who was financing Taliban fighters in the region."

Kono had heard of the Special Operations Arm of the Drug Enforcement Agency. It was their mission to perform counter narcotics and counter terrorism missions against drug cartels that used their money to attack US intrests.

"Our cover was that were a Delta team that was already in the region who had been tasked to back them up," continued Gabe. "FAST is a good group of guys, I'd trained with them before when I was with HRT. Thankfully no one on this team though so our cover story of being D-Boys wasn't questioned. Sam and their team leader Will set up over watch on our target which was a compound literally in the middle of nowhere. Sam and Will coordinated the two units in a pincer style attack, The Roughnecks attacked from the east and the FAST guys came in through the west while Sam and Will provided sniper coverage from the hills in the north. I knew that our snipers Wiley and Popeye were the better snipers but neither us nor the FAST unit wanted to mix the teams if we could help it. It helps to be familiar with with the guys you perform CQB with, so Sam and Will said they'd take overwatch and provide sniper support."

"Popeye & Wiley?" asked Kono with slight amusement in her voice.

"Jake Pelatori was our sniper and I nicknamed him Popeye one day because his left eye seemed to always have a squint to it, probably from staring down a scope so much. Chris Michaels was Jake's spotter, but he was also our explosives/engineer expert. We all used to tease him that if he kept playing with bombs one day he'd blow himself up like Wile E. Coyote," Gabe chuckled.

Glad for the momentary relief from the seriousness of the situation Gabe squeezed Kono's hand before he continued.

"We stormed the compound just like we'd done a thousand times, things were moving like they were supposed to. Then while we had separated to clear multiple rooms I heard gun fire. As I turned and looked I saw Popeye and Wiley on the ground. I had tracked the muzzle flash and I sighted in on where I thought the threat was. I saw the barrel of an AK protrude into the hallway headed to finish of my guys. The walls fo the compound were thin which is why we were using MP7 sub machine guns to prevent rounds going through the walls but at that moment I switched to my MP40 handgun and fired through the wall at the threat. I heard who ever it was scream in pain and hit the ground so I went to check on Wiley and Popeye. Jake had taken three rounds in the leg while pushing Chris out of the line of fire. I radioed in to Sam telling him we had wounded and our medic Stitch needed to get down here ASAP, and turned to close with the target I just shot to make sure they stayed down. When I finally walked up to him I saw he was a little boy"

Kono gasped in shock and then wrapped her arms even tighter around Gabe knowing how much it must have hurt him to have to pull the trigger on a child.

"I didn't know it was kid," replied Gabe in a pained voice. "I mean he couldn't have been more than 10 years old and here he was wielding an AK against grown men."

Gabe took a shuddering breath before continuing. He wanted this all out and done with.

"I found out later that Wiley hesitated because the kid reminded him of his own son. If Jake hadn't tackled him out of the way that boy would've killed him. I tried to get Wiley to go with Popeye back stateside so he could see his kid. I mean we hadn't been home in nearly a year, but I think Chris felt guilty for what happened to Jake so he stayed behind. We literally just finished the takedown with FAST and evaced Jake when the call came through for Granger's mission. We were short a sniper and according to the intel we needed two snipers on overwatch to even have a prayer of capturing the Prophet so I took Popeye's place and let Wiley lead one of the Squads into the village. Sam and I could see through our scopes on opposite sides of the valley that intel had fucked up and our guys were trying to run and gun to get out. That's when I heard it. It was Granger's voice on the radio. He called in the airstrike right on my unit!"

"What?!" cried Kono.

"That son of a bitch called in an airstrike on my teammates in order to get his man!" Gabe yelled as he stood up.

Kono watched as the anger continued to build on his face. He was furious and she couldn't blame him. She wanted to go back to HQ and shot Granger herself for doing something like that.

"The Brass called the mission a success!" he spat. "They said that the loss of four men while tragic was a necessary sacrifice in order to remove the threat of Daoud al Amriki!"

"Thankfully our other squad made it out and we RTB'ed (Returned to Base). When I got back Granger was in the TOC with 2 MP's (Military Police) with him. He said that he knew we would not agree with his decision and the MP's were there to discourage anyone from doing something foolish. I broke his damn jaw and pulled my sidearm on him threatening to kill him right there. The MP's drew on me and my guys drew on them. I knew that if I pulled the trigger my guys would back me up and kill the MP's to make sure no one would know what really happened, but if I allowed that to happen I'd be no better than him. I unloaded my gun walked out of the TOC and walked into the Base commander's office to request reeassignment. 24 hours later Sam and I had quit DST and were on our way back Stateside," said Gabe.

"I was ready to kill him Kono. I was, but I couldn't help thinking that those MP's had family and they were just following orders." cried Gabe as tears rolled down his face.

Kono reached out and pulled him to her. She could feel the pain and grief radiating off him and wanted to comfort him as best she could. God she loved him so much. He didn't realize how truly strong he was. The things he'd been forced to endure would've broken anyone else but her man still stood strong. There was no way in hell she was going to allow Granger to send Gabe off on another suicide mission alone. If he had to go to China she would find a way to go with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry the Chapter's short guys but I didn't have to much time to update today. Hopefully this weekend I'll be able to post a longer chapter. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
